


Love Stings

by LovesWifi



Series: Wifi Reveals [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (Sorry bad at tagging), Akumatized Chat, Angst, Battle, Blood spoken of, F/M, Happy Ending, Identity Reveal, Kisses, One-Shot, Rejection, love square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesWifi/pseuds/LovesWifi
Summary: What happens when Adrien rejects Marinette? Then Ladybug rejects Chat Noir, is that enough to catch the attention of the Papillon. (Hawkmoth). Sorry bad at summaries. Hope you enjoy! -Wifi





	Love Stings

Friday, After Class

"H... Hey Adr... Adrien. Can I talk to you?" Marinette said looking down at the ground. 

"Of course. What's up Mari?" Adrien asked looking down at the bluenette girl who was looking down at the ground. 

"I... I like you. I started to like you when you gave me umbrella at the beginning of the year. Then you showed me how nice one person can be," Marinette said and as she had suspected her face rivaled the color of her suit. 

"I... I don't know what to say, but I don't like you that way. I'm sorry. Friends?" Adrien said cocking his head to the side. 

"Oh it's ok I got to go anyway. Bye!" Marinette said then rushed off. 

"Marinette don't stay by yourself! I don't want you to be akumatized!" Adrien said looking down at his feet then walked away with guilt growing inside. 

Near the end of Patrol

"My Lady, I love you," Chat said with a happy grin, but when he looked over at his lady his grin disappeared. "What's the matter?"

"I got rejected by my crush! That's the matter! I mean you led me into a false sense of security and said that any boy would be lucky to have me! This is your fault! Bye Chat Noir. Sorry I don't accept your feelings." Ladybug screamed then ran away with tears in her eyes and on her cheeks. 

"Why must she hate me?" Chat asked sitting down on the edge of the building with his head in his hands. He heard the flapping of wings but didn't care to move away.

"Hello, Chat Noir. I am Hawkmoth, but I believe you already know that. Even super heroes have their bad days. I know love hurts and this is your time to show her how much it truly does. From now on you shall be called Chat Blanc," Hawkmoth said as usual. 

"Yes, Hawkmoth. I'll make her feel the pain she caused me," Chat Blanc said standing up and letting the purple substance take over. 

He started to run all over Paris screaming Ladybug's name. He ran around for about ten minutes before the red clad super heroine jumped onto scene. 

With a horrified face she exclaimed. "Chat, I'm sorry! I know you probably hate me, but you love Paris you should protect it, not destroy it!"

"Ah Ladybug you decide to show up its not because you love me its because this is your job and I'm just some mission," Chat quipped back. 

"I know I rejected you and that was terrible of me, but its because I got rejected by my own crush today. I'm sorry! Chat I didn't want to fight you when you were under the influence of Dark Cupid and I don't want to start now!" Ladybug said stepping closer to Chat and hooked her yo-yo around her waist. 

"You don't care and I know it!" Chat screamed back. After that the famous purple butterfly symbol appeared on his face. "Yes, Hawkmoth. You know Ladybug life would be easier if you would just give me your Miraculous." Chat said walking closer to Ladybug close enough that he flicked he earring. Then backed away from then said "Fight me!"

"You know what Chat? I would never fight my best friend," Ladybug responded. 

Then stepping closer to her once again he stuck out his hand with his claws showing and said. "Then I should be able to win easily." After saying that he picked her up right under her chin leaving marks that started to bleed. He placed her down with blood on his claw and said. "I will either have your love or your miraculous."

"Chat, I love you you are my best friend and I would do anything for you!" Ladybug pleaded wiping the blood away from her face. 

"Then why of all things would you reject me!" Chat said back. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Alya recording. "Hey, Alya. Over here now if you don't want me to squash this bug."

Reluctantly she walk over and "Chat she truly does love you. Have you ever seen the Dark Cupid video on my blog? When she kissed you only true loves kiss could break the spell," Alya explained. 

Looking over at Ladybug who now had the slightest blush on her cheeks he said. "Is that-- your lying now she will pay."

"No I'm not!" Alya scream trying to stop him. 

Chat ran at her. Ladybug jumped onto the nearest roof. He extended his rod in her direction trying to hit her. When the rod came close to her she jumped up on it and ran down it trying to get closer to him. They went on like this for about an hour: hunting each other down, Ladybug trying to convince Chat that she loved him, Chat demanding her Miraculous, and Hawkmoth screaming 'get me her miraculous!' Until it was coming around the hour and a half mark. When she had called lucky charm. 

"A fortune cookie what am I supposed to do with this?" Ladybug said looking around for ideas. "I got it!" She cracked it open and read the fortune. It read 'Fighting is never the answer, love is'.

"Fight!" Chat Blanc screamed. "CATACLYSM!"

Chat Blanc ran up with cataclysm in hand and slashed her body. Then she fell hitting the ground. With a scream no one should ever have to hear. He saw blood start flowing from her body. He ran over to her leaning over her body looked into her eyes. 

"Chaton," Ladybug said. "I want you to know I truly did love you." She reaches up and kissed him. Breaking away from the kiss she whispered yelled with the lucky charm in her hand. "Miraculous Ladybug" Even if she didn't finish the mission she hoped that Chat would be fine. With that her suit disappearing. Left him with his sweet classmate Marinette. The one he had just rejected that morning. 

The akuma flew out of his ring. After realizing Marinette laying there he screamed. "Nooooooooo! How could I have been so blind? How could I kill the love of my life? How could I have rejected you? I'm such a idiot." Tears started to roll down his face looking at Marinette in his arms. 

Tikki flew over to him with a sad look on her face she said. "Adrien, this won't be fixed. Miraculous cure doesn't save the Miraculous holders life. Just the damage done. I'm sorry but there is almost nothing I can do nothing. Unless we act right now and get her to Master Fu's" she looked down at her chosen with sad eyes and said. "I want you to know she truly did love you."

"Oh my gosh! It my fault I got akumatized," Chat Noir said face palming his self. Then he picked her up with tears streaming down his face and whispered. "I can't believe I killed her. I rejected which made her sad. Then she rejected me cause she was sad. Then Hawkmoth saw how sad I was and took advantage over it."

He ran until he hit Master Fu's house. He looked down at Tikki with an unsure look. 

"I told Wayzz that we were coming. Master Fu already closed up. Just go in." Tikki said looking down at Marinette from her knees. 

"Ok," Chat Noir said as the window swung open. "You must be Master Fu," he said with a bow. 

"Yes, Chat Noir come in quickly!" Once Chat was in he closed the window and pointed to a mat. "Place her down there. Oh yeah and detransform, Adrien. I'll need Plagg to save her life."

"Plagg! Claws in!" Adrien said then a green glow covered his body and the blonde model kneeled in his place. 

"Hey, Adrien? Don't worry once me and Tikki work our magic she'll be fine. Don't worry I knew she loved you. She was telling the truth. Also you weren't the first Chat Noir to kill his Ladybug," Plagg said. 

Then he went to join the others at where Marinette lay. Tikki was on ones side of her Master Fu on another and Plagg across from Tikki. Tikki and Plagg started to flying above her wounds rubbing their hands together and coming out of their hands was particles of light while Master Fu chanted some old Chinese chant. Adrien could pick up on some words but not all of them. The he heard the most precious sound he would very hear he heard the tiniest gasp. After hearing that Adrien jumped up to see her chest moving up down up down up and down ever so slightly. 

"She's alive!" Adrien said placing a kiss on Marinette's head. 

"She going to have to stay here for about a day. She need to have the chant and magic sprinkled on her every three hours. Which mean you have to be here on time if you want her to survive," Master Fu said assessing her wounds. "By the third time she should be awake. You are going to have to tell her parents so they don't worry about her or you could tell Alya. So that when her parents ask where she is Alya can say she is staying at her house. Plus if reveal to her parents you reveal to two and not just one."

"Yes, Master Fu, and thank you for everything," Adrien said with a slight bow. "I'll go drop by Alya's house. I'll be back here at 9. Plagg! Claws out!" Then a green glow covered his body and Chat Noir stood in his place "Ready Tikki?" For his response he got a nod. She flew over and say on his shoulder. 

"She is going to be under a watchful eye for the next 24 hours," Tikki reassured. 

Alya's House

'Tap tap tap' "Alya I got to talk to you like right now," Chat Noir said tapping on her window. Then added. "I know your home because your light is on."

Alya said opening the window. "What's.... up?" 

"I really got to talk to you like right now. Marinette's life depends on it," Chat Noir explained. 

"He is being over dramatic!" a small voice came from his shoulder. 

"Shush Tikki. Can I come in Alya?" Chat Noir said. 

She quickly ushered him in and said. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!?"

"Quite down!" Chat Noir said in a hushed voice, then added under his breath. "How does Nino handle this? Plagg! Claws in!" Then the famous model and Nino's best friend Adrien sat in his place. 

"ADRIEN?!? What the heck does this have to do with Marinette's life on on the line?" Alya said with tears already brewing in her eyes. 

"So you know how I... rejected her today?" Alya nodded. "Later in patrol I confessed my love for her and she rejected me. I became akumatized. We fought for an hour and a half she called lucky charm and I called cataclysm. She had to stop and read the fortune so I took the chance and cataclysmed her." Adrien paused with tears in his eyes. "I... I killed her. She is with the Guardian healing and surviving, but she has to stay there for the next 24 hours and I need you to tell the Dupain-Chengs that she is with you. I could of told her parents but I don't want them to worry. I'm sorry!"

Alya ran over to him and hugged him then broke away and slapped him. Then she took a deep breath the said. "My best friends are superheroes. You killed my closes friend and idol at the same time, but she is ok. She is staying with the Guardian and will be fine and you want me to lie to her parents?!?" 

"Yes that's about it," Adrien confirmed. 

"When can I see her?!?" Alya asked still trying to process everything. 

"I'll be going there for 9 with Tilki and Plagg, so you can tag along," Adrien said as Tikki and Plagg flew out of hiding. 

"Hi, Alya!" the two demi gods said in unison. 

"It's so great to finally meet you! She talks so much about you!" Tikki said. 

"Is Marinette seriously Ladybug? I mean I could see that, but she is a total Chat Noir fan!" Alya said. 

"I mean it's hard not to be," Adrien said with a cocky tone. 

"Calm down, Alya. Adrien can we head back over early, please?" Tikki asked a flying back over to him. 

"Well aren't you a pleasant kwami. Plagg wouldn't of cared if we were there in time or not," Adrien said then turned on his phone. "Well I suppose we can it is 7:30. Wait can we make a stop at the bakery you probably need food and I know Plagg is dying of starvation right now."

"Kid I'm older then you! Respect you elders!" Plagg said. 

"Ok I'll drop by the bakery first then pick up cookies then head over to the grocery store to get you camembert," Adrien replied. Then he turned to Alya and said. "I'll pick you up after I'm done with errands." 

All he got was a nod in confirmation. Then he called his transformation and jumped out the window. When he got to Dupain-Cheng's bakery he went inside with Tikki and Plagg in his bag. When the Dupain-Chengs saw him they gave him a hug. 

"Have you seen Marinette? We haven't seen her since this morning!" Tom Dupain said worriedly. 

"I heard her and Alya talking about a sleepover," Adrien said with a pit of guilt growing in his stomach. "It probably just slipped her mind. I'll text Alya to make sure that she is there." 

Adrien opened his phone and went to Alya's messages. 

Adrien: Marinette's with you right and she is spending the night?

Alya: Yeah! Why do you ask?

Adrien: I'm with the Dupain-Chengs and they are worried about her. 

Alya: Yeah she is fine. Say hi to them for me. Thanks!

After he was done texting he showed the phone to Tom and Sabine. They read over slowly and nodded their head in conformation. 

"So honey what would you like?" Sabine said walking behind the counter. 

"Three chocolate chip cookies, 2 pieces camembert cheese bread and one croissant. Thank you guys. I have heard such wonderful thing about you baked goods," Adrien said pulling out his wallet. 

Before he could pull out any cash Tom stopped him by saying. "Any friend of Marinette's is always welcome here. There is no need to pay."

Adrien gasped. "No, I couldn't do that!" Then Adrien thought to himself 'because I hurt and basically killed her!' 

"Nonsense!" Sabine said giving the bag of goods to Adrien. 

"Thank you, Mr. and Ms. Dupain-Cheng!" Adrien said with a goofy grin. 

"Please everyone of Marinette's friends call us Tom and Sabine!" Tom said with a grin. 

"Thank you si-- Tom. Bye!" Adrien said then left. He walked over to the park and sat in a shady and opened his bag. "Is the cheese bread good enough for you, Plagg?" 

"Yes it's fine," Plagg responded then he put the bread in his mouth and his eyes lit up. "This is so good. I can't believe that I haven't had this before!" 

"Well they are the best bakery's in all of France so I knew that you would like that," Tikki said putting her cookie in her mouth. "Yum!"

"You guys ready to go?" Adrien asked standing up. 

"Yes," the kwamis said. Then Adrien walked to the closet alley and called on his transformation. 

After he was transformed he ran to go pick up Alya. It was around 8:15 so it was darker, but this is the city of light so it's almost never dark. 

When he got to Alya's house he tapped on her window. 'Tap tap' "Hey, Alya. You ready to go," Chat Noir said as window to her room. The first time Adrien had seen her room he was surprised. He would of thought she would of gone for a light orange, but she had light blue walls a white celling and grey carpet. 

"Hey, Adrien!" I'm ready, I just told my parents I was going to bed," Alya explained putting on sneakers. 

"I would put your hair up. It can get windy. It may not look like it, but take it from a person who does this for a living," Chat said. "Do you want to ride on my back or to hold you by the side."

"Ride on back please?" Alya said confused. "Should I be worried?"

"Nah you are in safe hands," Chat said the pulled on his back and jumped out the window. 

The ride took around 10 minutes to Master Fu's house. When he got there he did a quick knock. Then the window swung open to reveal a short man with a Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts. 

"Master Fu, Alya. Alya, Master Fu," Adrien introduced the two. 

Letting her down in the room. Then he called off his transformation. Then he looked over at Alya she had run over to her best friend with tears in her eyes.

Then in a hushed tone Alya whispered "Don't worry girl I'm here for you." Then she started to stroke Marinette's head. 

"Adrien you are early. What was the rush?" Master Fu questioned then under his breath added. "Even though you were half hour early."

"Alya wanted to see how she was doing. They are best friends. You can almost never see them apart, it's kinda cool," Adrien said then also added. "By any chance can you start early?"

"Yes, Adrien. It might take less time with a true loves kiss," Master Fu said with a grin. 

Alya's ears perked up and walked over to Adrien and stated. "It worked the first time with Marinette. When she kisses you during the Dark Cupid battle." 

Adrien face turned to shock just the reaction she was hoping for and even more is that the color of his face challenged the color of Marinette's suit. Then out of happiness she said. "What she never told you?" Adrien shock his head in response. "Wow I guess she didn't want you to now she truly loved you."

"What do you mean 'loved'? Does she not love me anymore?" Adrien asked with worry. 

"After you broke her heart I had to help steer away from doing something stupid," Alya said with sorrow in her voice. 

"So she hates me?" Adrien said. 

"If she truly loves you she wouldn't if given up on you that easily," Master Fu pointed out. 

"That's true," Adrien said thinking about what Alya had just told him. 

"If the kiss works there will be a glow from her chest and if it doesn't there will be no glow then we will have to find someone that she truly loves," Master Fu explained. (A/N I wasn't trying to make it cliché sorry if you though it was.)

Adrien's face was now back to the beet red it was when Alya was talking about the kiss. "Ok I'll do it, because I truly love My Lady." Adrien said then walked over to her. 

When he was at the mat were she lay he leaned over and kisses her. The kiss lasted like five seconds when he heard a couple clicks of cameras. When he back above her he looked down and saw that her chest wasn't glowing. He stood up saddened then started to walk away. Then he heard Alya scream he spun around and saw the glowing light. 

"You do know what this means don't you Adrien?" Master Fu asked. 

Adrien shook his head then said. "I have no idea what does it mean?"

"My ship is sailing! I mean you two have a 85% chance of staying together. That means raising a family and stuff like that," Master Fu said. 

"There is no other person I would rather spend my life with!" Adrien said firmly. 

"Me neither mon Minou," Marinette said barely above a whisper. 

"Marinette you're ok!" Adrien exclaimed running over to her. The he leaned over her body once again wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed him. 

"Girl! You have some explaining to do!" Alya said running over to Marinette. "I'm happy your okay!"

"I'm so sorry I shouldn't have hid it from you!" Marinette exclaimed. "Where's Tikki?!?"

"I'm right here Marinette! I'm so happy your ok!" Tikki said nuzzling her check. 

"Kid you know you actually didn't have to kiss her?" Plagg taunted. 

"It just quickened the process," Master Fu cut in. 

"By the way Marinette your parents think that you are sleeping over at my house," Alya explained. 

The Next Day

"Hey Mari! You ready to go home?" Adrien asked. The night before that Marinette had started to walk again. So she was safe to got home and she ended up going home six hours early. 

"Yes of course Chaton," Marinette said ruffling his hair. 

"You know you should probably tell your parents what happened," Adrien said. 

"Well I'm going to wait till our six month anniversary," Marinette said. "Even though if they knew now I think they wouldn't be as happy but they would get over it."

Dupain-Cheng's Bakery 

"Mama! Papa! I'm home and I brought my boyfriend!" Marinette exclaimed. 

"Adrien! Welcome back! I'm happy that we now know our daughter and future-son-in-law's ship is finally sailing! It took forever!" Tom said squishing the beet red faced teens in a hug. 

"PAPA!" Marinette yelled then said a bunch of little apologizes. 

"We saw you yesterday why'd you tell us?" Sabine asked. 

"Well I actually asked her out on a date last night. Alya had to got help Nino with something and left Marinette in the park. When I walked past I asked her out to get ice-cream she said yes. After chilling for a bit I asked her to be my girlfriend because I had already likes her before," Adrien said coming up with a lie on the fly. 

"Well that's amazing! When will we be excepting the wedding invitation?" Tim asked. 

"Once I ask her to be my fiancé!" Adrien replied happily. 

"I can't believe I fell for such a complete dork," Marinette said face palming herself. 

"Well I'm your dork so that all that matters," Adrien replied.

"Yes it is kitty," Marinette said then kissed him with a smile on his and her face.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be called 'Turn Back Time' but then I finshed it and didn't like the name anymore. Hope you don't think it is chlichè. Hope you enjoyed! Lots of Love. -Wifi


End file.
